Welcome home, Son
by Crankwave
Summary: Saint-14 finally makes his way home. Even if it took him a few centuries.


When Saint-14 plants his first step back onto the Tower, he knows something is different. This was not the same Tower from back when, it didn't even sport the same layout.

But he couldn't help but to stand in that one spot a the top of the small stairs and look across the main plaza. Watching the guardians go upon there day. He has been gone for so long that, he knows many don't even know his name.

A mixture of emotions swell inside his chest, he is finally home, after all those centuries lost and alone, he has returned home. He just wished that Osiris could have seen this.

Though he couldn't really understand on why a few Titan's were sporting his helmet. But decided that question was for another day, now, he has to talk to his Father.

Now if he only knew were he was.

An Exo hunter dashed by him, looks like he is going to ask him.

"Excuse me?" The Titan asked, making the Hunter stop and turn back to face him.

His orange optics were so bright and full of light, not even a smudge of darkness seems to be spread across the glass. Even the white paint of his helm seemed to stay clean. Saint-14 feels a ping of envy and guilt.

"Yeah?" The hunter replied.

"Do you know where I can find fa-The Speaker." He had to cut himself off before finishing that word. He can tell this was a new breed of Guardians, and wouldn't have any regulation to who if he spoke Father.

The Exo face flashed with confusion for a second, but shrugged it off quickly.

"He should be in his studies in the North Tower." The Exo pointed off to the north side of the plaza

"Thank you." Saint-14 gave a slight nod of his head and started to walk to the North Tower

"Hey, Nice Helm of Saint-14!" He Exo said as the Titan left his view. A small smile quirked onto his mouth.

As he started to descend down the several small flights of stairs, his chest began to feel tighter and tighter. His breath starting to get caught in his throat.

Once Saint-14 finally stepped off the last step he was breath taken. It was so beautiful, this Tower was much more beautiful than the last one.

The small sight seeing can wait for later. So he continued to walk, pass New Monarchy lounge and the Seal out to the City. But when Saint-14 got to the small bridge he froze, after all this time, he doesn't even know what to say. How is he going to be able to apologize to The Speaker, the Titan has been gone for centuries, he wonders if that he spent everyday waiting for him to return.

Saint-14 felt horrible, he has imagined that he must have already mourned the lost of him, and now showing up, very much alive is going to set something off. Maybe he was going to be mad at him.  
No, no no. He can't be thinking all that negatively.

So mustering up all of his courage, the Titan took a deep breath and walked over the bridge. There is no turning back now.

He saw up to the Speaker, un-nameable emotions swirling around, but he started to walk up the steps, his armored boots clanking on the metal. The Speaker looked deep in focus of what he was doing, he must not even hear him approach.

When he finally made it to the top and into The Speakers studies. He took another deep breath, trying to calm the rest of his nerves.

"Father." He softly spoke and The Speaker dropped his pencil.

He swiveled fast in his chair to see Saint-14, his son. Standing there very much alive.

"Son." The Speaker's voice was caught in his throat as he sat there in disbelief. Even if his face was hidden by a mask, the Titan had a feeling of what it was looking like right now. pale gray eyes widened in shock, mouth slightly gaped, and eyebrows raised.

Saint-14 opened up his arms, offering The Speaker for a hug.

The Speaker took his time to stand up, reaching a hand out to hold on to the others wrist. It was solid. It wasn't his mind playing tricks with him. His son was actually standing in-front of him.

He quickly wrapped his arms around the Titan, desperately wanting to bury his head into the others chest and taken in the warm light that has been missed. Feeling Saint-14 strong arms around his back has to be the most comforting thing he has felt in so, so long.

As much as The Speaker wanted to say something, Yet, his throat felt so tight, and all the sounds that escaped his mouth were sobs. He doesn't remember crying.

The two stood there hugging for what seemed like decades. The Speaker was no longer crying, yet was shaking instead.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." Saint-14 muttered.

"I never lost hope, I knew one day, you'd return."

Taking a several deep breaths to help him from shaking so violently, The Speaker pulled away from the Exo's grip. Finally taking in the full view of the Titan. A genuine smile spread across his lips.

"Welcome home, Son."


End file.
